Sonic Says
by D.Minx
Summary: One-Shot: Sonic and I have both taken a little time out of our busy schedules to bring you a very special edition of 'Sonic Says'... Enjoy! Xx


_**Sonic Says**_

* * *

_**Sonic: **__*on a cell* __**You what? No.. No… **__*looks Ditzy up and down* __**I don't think there's any point. She doesn't look like she has any money.. So? Write it off as a charity-thing I'm still gonna do it.. **__*scowls* __**Why?.! Because I'm Sonic the Hedgehog that's why!**__ *hangs up cell and throws it carelessly behind his shoulder with deadpan expression*_

**Ditzy: So we cool?**

_**Sonic: **__*smiles*__** Yup.. Let's do this.**_

**Ditzy: ***smiles back* **Alright, you guys know the deal! I don't own Sonic or anything to do with his world that's all Sega but Sonic was nice enough to give me a moment of his time for this and he dragged along Tails too! So sit back and enjoy! **

_**Sonic: **__*points at the reader* __**And remember guys, writing fanfics is fun but always put a disclaimer at the header just in-case these companies get ticked off and try to sue-**_

**Ditzy: 'Cause that's.. No good!**

_**Sonic: **__*narrows eyes* __**Really?**_

**Ditzy: ***laughs*

_**Sonic: Remind why I'm doing this?**_

**Ditzy: Because your Sonic the Hedgehog and you like helping people..**

_**Sonic: **__*twirls wrist* __**Aaaaaaand..**_

**Ditzy: And I promised you could have chilidogs for your trouble..**

_**Sonic: Damn straight.**_

* * *

As the 'Sonic Says' Theme Music plays Tails can be seen writing the title on the big board. When he has finished Sonic pokes through the 'O' in his name and blinks at the words: Sonic Sez..

_**Sonic: Whoa! Whoa, Whoa.. **__*forms a 'Time out' T with his hands*__** Cut the music.**_

Theme Music breaks off with a screech…

**Tails: What's the matter Sonic?**

_**Sonic: **__*pulls head out of the 'O' and zips around the front beside Tails* __**How old are you Tails?**_

**Tails: I dunno… about eight or ten depending on the continuity of the game or TV Show we're starring in at the time..**

_**Sonic: Right. You're an eight to ten year old genius fox who can built and repair planes and other mechanical equipment but you can't spell the word 'Says'?**_

**Tails: Errr… I guess spelling isn't my forte.**

_**Sonic: **__*scowls* __**And you use words like 'forte'..**_

**Tails: ***scowls* **Hey! I didn't decided to put that character-development hole in! Blame the writers who put it there..**

_**Sonic: **__*muttering* __**Blame it on the writers, blame it on the writers… that's your excuse for everything. **__*picks up a paint bucket and paint brush* __**Here!**_

**Tails: ***looks at bucket and paintbrush* **What's that for?**

_**Sonic: Correct it now!**_

**Tails: But the script says your supposed to do it..**

_**Sonic: Do I look like I care what the script says?**_

**Tails: But Sonic-**

_**Sonic: **__*glares*__** Do you want the Sonic 2014 Reboot to happen or not?**_

**Tails: No..**

_**Sonic: Then get to work. **__*chucks paintbrush at Tails* __**Do you need me to spell it?**_

**Tails: ***paints over his mistake and begins to repaint the letters slowly* **No, I got it..**

_**Sonic: **__*rolls eyes and folds arms across his chest*_

As Tails painstakingly repaints the word 'Says' Sonic drums his foot in an impatient blur of tapping…

_**Sonic: I'm waaaaaaaiting…**_

**Tails: I'm almost done..**

_**Sonic: About time..**__ *stops tapping as Tails sets brush down and moves away*_

_**Tails: Is that better?**_

_**Sonic: **__*stares gob-smacked*_

Sign behind Tails now reads: Sonic Sux

**Tails: Sonic?**

_**Sonic: **__*faints*_

_**Tails: So… is that how you spell it or not?**_

* * *

_**Sonic: **__*points at readers* __**Guys, if you don't wanna be a dummy like Tails, study in school. Or, failing that, get into creative writing and write some fanfics. Not only is it a great way to build up confidence on your writing abilities, for a few minutes at least it will entertain someone else. **__*closes eyes and grins with a thumbs up* __**Plus writing about your favourite blue hedgehog is always a bonus.. **__*leans in and whispers* __**I won't tell SEGA if you don't.. **__*winks* __**But when leaving a review always remember that what you say is going to be read by another person somewhere in the world. So try to be constructive, you don't wanna hurt somebody's feelings..**_

**Ditzy: ***grins* **That's definitely, no good!**

_**Sonic: Ok… stop that.**_

**Ditzy: Why?**

_**Sonic: Because that line hasn't been funny since the nineties. Now, about my **__*clears throat and holds out hands*_

**Ditzy: Oh right, yeh… **_*pulls out a jar of hotdogs, finger rolls, mince, cheese, can of tomatoes, onion and spices then dumps them in Sonic's arms* _**There you go.**

_**Sonic: **__*stares at all the stuff now in his arms* __**What the Chaos is all this? I thought you were gonna give me some chilidogs?**_

**Ditzy: No. I said you could have some chilidogs, I never said I was going to make them for you. ***points Sonic in the direction of the kitchen*

_**Sonic: **__*pouts* __**Aw man. You serious? **__*turns away muttering* __**What is it with girls these days and a kitchen.. **__*stalks off to sulkily towards the kitchen*_

**Ditzy: ***grins at the readers* **Gotta love this century! If you send in a review Sonic might even make you a chilidog!**

_**Sonic: **__*calling from the kitchen* __**I heard that! Shameless bribery…**_

**Ditzy: Eh, I'd say sue me but I got no money!**


End file.
